


Welcome to our Found Family

by StarlightDreamer21



Series: This is What We Fought for [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: After May and Coulson take Robin home from the hospital, various team members find their way to the house to welcome Robin to the family with gifts and lots of laughter!1) Painting + Jemma, Fitz, and Alya2) Bike Riding + Mack, Elena, and Flint3) Movies + Daisy, Daniel, and KoraBonus) Cookies + Bobbi and Hunter
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Robin Hinton & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Robin Hinton & Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: This is What We Fought for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931929
Comments: 25
Kudos: 69





	1. Painting + Fitzsimmons Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to add a few more things to my post-canon May-and-Coulson-adopt-Robin Universe. Currently I'm planning for three chapters but who knows, more might be added in the future. However, this is going to be pretty May centric with good conversations among the AOS Ladies.
> 
> This first chapter starts with a brief transition from Part 1 to Part 2 so I highly recommend reading Part 1 first. Also, I messed up Robin's age originally, she's supposed to be 6 (almost 7) - It's fixed in Part 1 now. In this series I'm saying Alya was 4 in the finale and is about 5.5 here.
> 
> Happy reading!

“When can we take her home?”

“Well I’ve looked over her MRI and everything looks good. She has shown significant psychological improvement since the two of you have arrived, so the child psychiatrist has approved her release as well. However, they did still recommend you enroll her in some play therapy to help her and you adjust to the changes.” Robin’s doctor said looking up at May and Phil.

May nodded at everything the doctor was saying. She wasn’t sure how she felt about forcing Robin into therapy, but if it could potentially help her deal with the trauma and fortune telling abilities the child deals with on a daily basis then it was worth a family discussion.

“Your social worker also dropped off all the necessary paperwork you needed this morning and she said she will be in touch with you in a few days for the required follow ups.” The doctor looked up from his notes over to Robin who was drawing on her bed and smiled. “Based on all of this, I’d say you can take her home. Keep her resting and away from screens for another 24 hours or so and giving pain medicine for the headache as we discussed, but she should be back to normal activity in a couple days. I truly am sorry for the unfortunate circumstances the two of you have been put in but congratulations and good luck on this new journey as parents. I’ll grab the discharge papers and you can be on your way.”

May shook the doctors extended hand and then went right back to Robin’s bedside. Phil thanked the doctor and followed him out of the room asking a few last-minute questions they had and to grab the discharge papers.

“Robin honey, the doctor said we can take you home. Why don’t you go get changed back into your clothes and then we can get some lunch on the way back.”

Robin glanced at May before hoping off the bed, grabbing her clothes that May had laid out and went to the bathroom.

May glanced at the two drawings she had been working on. May winced at the first one depicting a car crash. The second though was of May and Phil’s new house with the three of them standing in the back-yard waving which prompted a faint smile.

“I got the papers! Ready to go?” Phil said as he came back into the room.

“Almost. Robin is changing and I was packing up her drawings.”

May finished gathering the markers as Robin came out.

“Ready to go sweetheart?” Phil asked.

Robin nodded while grabbing May’s hand. Phil grabbed May’s other hand while kissing her temple. And off they went, stepping out of the hospital and into a new life.

* * *

“Phil! Can you get the door? Jemma, Fitz and Alya are here!” May yelled from the kitchen where she was finishing making a pot of tea for everyone. Seconds later she heard the commotion from the entry way and turned towards Robin who was coloring on the kitchen island. “Robin can you come with me to greet Jemma and Fitz? They are excited to see you and introduce you to Alya.”

Robin raised her drawing for May to see which clearly showed Jemma and Fitz standing by the front door with Alya beside them talking with Phil.

“See I didn’t even have to tell you they were here because you already knew!” May said booping the girl’s nose.

Robin giggled and let May lift her down from the bar stool. Robin gripped May’s hand as they made their way through the house.

“May! It’s so good to see you!” Jemma hastily made her way over to hug May.

May grunted slightly but hugged the young woman back. “Good to see you in person Jemma and not just via a hologram or screen.” And May meant it, she missed the two younger agents who she had grown so fond of.

Jemma bent down to Robin’s height. “And hello to you as well Robin. I heard your head is already feeling better is that right?” Robin nodded. “Fantastic! Well Fitz and I have someone we would like you to meet!”

Jemma was grinning widely as she gestured for Alya to come to her side. Alya smiled brightly at Robin who was only a couple inches taller than her. “Robin, this is our daughter Alya. She’s about a year and a half younger than you.” Jemma turned her attention from Robin to Alya, “Alya this is Robin, the girl who helped us save the future remember? She’s going to be staying with MiMi May and Papa Phil from now on.”

Alya waved and said “Mama said you’re family. Can we play together?”

Robin squeezed May’s hand a little tighter but gave Alya a small smile.

“Monkey, why don’t you give Robin the gift that you helped pick out and then you two can open it and play while the grown ups talk for a while?” Fitz said holding a small gift bag out for his daughter to grab.

Alya ran back to her father and grabbed the bag.

“This is for you! I picked it all by myself!” Alya grinned thrusting the bag towards Robin. The adults all smiled at each other knowing that there was without a doubt a lot of prompting from the child’s parents towards something Robin would like.

Robin glanced at May and Phil who both nodded their heads before she grabbed the present. Inside was a set of finger paint, watercolors, and several brushes. Robin’s eyes glowed with excitement.

“Don’t worry, the paint is all nontoxic and completely washable” Jemma supplied before May could even give her a look of concern.

This time Robin smiled when she looked back up at Alya who was bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome! Do you want to paint together? Mama and Daddy tell me finger painting improves hand eye codenition.”

“Coordination, Monkey. Hand eye coordination.” Fitz laughed ruffling her hair. 

Robin got a flash in her eye and she turned to May, “My drawings!” and then ran back to the kitchen. 

While everyone looked at each other slightly confused, Robin returned quickly holding a drawing which she gave to Alya. 

“Ooo! It’s us! And we’re painting! Mama, Daddy look!” Alya held the drawing up for her parents to see.

“Yes it is! Why don’t you ask MiMi where you and Robin can paint?” Jemma said glancing between May and her daughter.

“Come on girls!” Phil interrupted. “I can get you both set up at the kitchen table but first we need to find some newspaper and some clothes to get messy.” Phil grabbed both girls’ hands and led them off with Fitz following closely leaving Jemma and May to trail behind them.

“She looks good. How is she really doing?” Jemma asked May.

After giving Jemma a full medical run-down May finished up saying, “but all things considered, she got lucky and is doing okay.” After grabbing their tea and giving mugs to Phil and Fitz they both sat in the living room with full view of the kitchen chaos where there was nothing but big smiles and innocent laughter.

“That’s good to hear. I’d like to still give her a checkup while I’m here, but I’ll be subtle so as not to stress either of the girls out.” May nodded. Honestly, she would feel much better once they had Jemma’s stamp of approval. There wasn’t anyone she would trust for medical advice more than Jemma Simmons.

“How is she adjusting?” Jemma asked softly after a few moments of silence.

May breathed deeply. “About as well as you could expect. She had nightmares the first two nights so I stayed in her room all night, but she slept soundly last night. She’s still talking less than when I saw her a month ago but each day, she smiles a little more and says a few more sentences.” May paused watching as Robin giggled looking at Alya who had finger paint all over her cheek and was trying to get some on Fitz as well.

“Give her time. She seems like her normal self to me. Plus, she already knows you’re her mom.” Jemma gave May’s arm a squeeze. May on the other hand took a shuddering breath.

“What if I’m not cut out to be a mom?” May said quietly staring into her tea allowing herself to be vulnerable to Jemma for a moment.

Jemma scoffed causing May to look at her abruptly.

“Sorry it’s just no one on the team can believe that you still doubt yourself. Yes, we may have all been grown adults by the time we joined the team, but we would not have survived without you watching our backs and picking us up when we fell down.” Jemma looked directly at May. “May, you’ve been the bus mom for years whether you wanted to admit or not.”

May rolled her eyes, “Bus mom,” but held a slight smirk on her face letting Jemma know her words got through.

“Trust me May, from one mom to another, there will be good times and frustrating times; times when you want to scream or cry but also times when you feel like your heart might explode from love. Mistakes will be made but at the end of the day they won’t matter because those little girls sitting at that table making a mess and getting paint all over their fathers will still love us and know they are safe. It’s scary knowing you are responsible for the fate of a tiny helpless child, but I would take this job over traveling to distant planets or through time and possibly dying any day.”

May’s eyes were glistening by the end of Jemma’s speech and she pulled the girl into a hug. “Jemma I am so proud of the young woman you have grown to be and the amazing mother you are.” Jemma reciprocated the hug with her own unshed tears.

May was scared even though she loathed to accept the fact. But having Jemma’s family here made her feel slightly better. If Fitzsimmons could raise Alya in space to be the kind and patient child she was, then maybe her and Phil could raise Robin without too many catastrophes. 

They were interrupted by the sound of feet running over to them.

“Mom look what I painted with Alya!” Robin said with the first true smile May has seen since they got home three days ago.

“It’s beautiful honey.” And in that moment, May knew that Jemma was right. This new chapter of her life would be scary, but it might just be the most rewarding chapter yet. She might finally get the family life she always dreamed of.


	2. Bike Riding + Mackelena & Flint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack, Elena and Flint visit the May-Coulson house with a two-wheeled surprise for Robin.

“People are here. A quinjet is in the backyard.” Robin announced between bites of her sandwich.

“Must be Mack, Yoyo and Flint. They’re early.” Phil said looking at his watch, “I’ll go get them.” Wiping his hands, he stood from the table to go greet their guests.

It had been a week since Fitzsimmons and Alya had left and Mack insisted it was their turn to visit. Robin’s mental state had improved so much with Alya around for a few days that May and Phil figured Flint might have a similar effect.

May squeezed Robin’s shoulder as she stood up to clear the table.

“Hello!” Flint bounded into the house as if it were his own. “Professor May you’d never believe what the other cadets’ theories are about why you’ve been gone for two weeks!” 

May rolled her eyes, “Yes I’m sure they are on par with actual reasons why I’ve disappeared in the past.” May looked at her youngest protégé for the moment. “You’ve been setting the record straight and keeping up with training, yes?”

Flint smiled “Yup! Not like they believe that you are looking after an inhuman child but Piper has been kicking our butts all week. Thank god I won my bet with her and Davis so that I got to come instead of them.”

May smirked and tossed him an apple. Mack, Elena and Phil casually made their way into the house talking about current missions. May cleared her throat.

“Right, shop talk will have to wait.” Phil said smiling at May and Robin. “Hey Robin, want to say hi to Mack and Yoyo?”

Robin waved before leaving the kitchen table to return to her drawings in the living room.

“She’s still getting used to the influx of people visiting.” May said while giving Elena a hug.

“It’s fine. She looks like she’s right at home.” Elena said smiling over at the girl.

“This is her home now,” Phil said, “and she seems comfortable.”

“Well, we did bring a surprise for Robin! It’s courtesy of Davis but from all of us!” Mack said. “Robin do you want to come outside and see what we brought for you.”

Robin looked up from her drawing, slightly skeptical. After a second she looked back at one of her drawings, grabbed it and gave it to Elena.

Elena laughed, “no surprising this one is there?” and handed the drawing over to Mack.

Mack chuckled but kept the drawing out of view of May and Coulson who were very intrigued about the surprise that only they were now unaware of. “Robin why don’t you go outside with Flint to get your present from the quinjet?” Mack told her and she smiled big running outside with Flint yelling “hey wait for me!” behind her.

“What did you guys get her? She’s clearly happy about it.” Phil said with a smile as all four adults followed the children outside.

May wasn’t sure what she expected but a red kid bike with training wheels was not one of them. However, seeing Robin bouncing with excitement brought a smile to May’s face. “This present better include a helmet and knee and elbow pads.”

“Si. Relax, we went to the store and bought all necessary safety equipment before flying over here. See, Flint is already getting her set up!” Elena said with a smile on her face.

“I’m starting to think Flint rigged his game with Piper and Davis just so he would get to teach Robin how to Ride a bike.” Mack began telling them as Flint finished checking that Robin’s helmet fit correctly. “Ever since we taught him to ride a few months ago, he’s been obsessed.  
Made the argument that because Davis’ gift was his son’s old bike then that meant that Flint’s gift could be teaching Robin how to ride.”

May must admit, her heart was swelling more and more with each passing second. Mack’s story and the site in front of her filled her with more happiness than she thought she would ever experience post Bahrain. When they were in the future, she couldn’t wrap her head around being a mother and once they changed the timeline, she pushed the thought to the far back of her mind thinking for the second time in her life, it would never come true.

But here she was, watching Robin smile and giggle as she made her first wobbly laps around their back patio. She had Phil by her side, who despite his robotic nature, was still the same person she had grown to love over decades. And she had the couple standing next to her who had grown to be such dear friends who she trusted completely.

They all laughed as Robin challenged Flint, who had brought his own bike, to a race and cheered when she won even though they all knew Flint let her win. At some point Phil had gone inside to get lemonade and tea for everyone as they watched the children ride their bikes and then hop off to chase each other around the big yard. 

“Mom! Phil! Did you see me ride? I beat Flint just like in my drawing!” Robin yelled running over and throwing herself at May.

“We saw baby bird! You were so fast.” Phil said ruffling her hair.

Robin giggled and turned to May. “You are one excellent bike rider sweetheart. Do you want to try without the training wheels?” May asked.

Robin looked skeptical but slightly nodded her head. “Great! Mack, want to help me out?” Phil asked standing up. Mack laughed shaking his head but stood up as well. Robin ran back off to continue chasing Flint.

“She seems to be enjoying her new bike.” Elena said to which May nodded. “Davis and Piper will love these pictures we took.” May laughed knowing one of them was definitely being framed and put on her desk.

May asked how Elena and Mack were doing and enjoyed listening to the agent fill her in on the latest missions. While she sometimes missed the action, she was pretty content with her new position and life choices

“And, how are you feeling May?” Elena smiled at May. May looked at her before taking in the scene of Phil helping Robin find her balance on the bike and Mack and Flint cheering her on. There was only one emotion she could think of to explain the moment.

“Happy” and that’s all May has ever truly wanted and she finally had it in her grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! One more chapter left and I'm sure you can guess who it includes ;)!


	3. Movies + Dousy & Kora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy, Daniel, and Kora return to Earth for a few days of R&R between missions and, of course, decide to visit Robin and give her a few presents of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of this series of one-shots! I should have probably waited till tomorrow to post so that I could read it for mistakes one more time but I'm a little too excited. This is my personal favorite chapter so I hope you enjoy the fluffiness!

“Honey I’m home!”

May rolled her eyes as she placed her bookmark in her book.

“Daisy’s here!” Robin yelled standing up from the coffee table where she was drawing to run towards Daisy.

“Hey Baby Bird!” Daisy said to Robin as she collided into Daisy with her arms around her waist. “I’ve missed you so much! Look at you, have you gotten taller?”

“I’ve grown over an inch since the last time I saw you!” Robin grinned up at Daisy. 

May couldn’t help but smile at the interaction. It had been just over a month since the accident that forced Robin into living with them and the child was doing so much better. Of course she still had bad days where she wouldn’t smile or say a word, and nightmares several nights a week, but slowly she was laughing and talking more. Ever since the timeline changed and Robin didn’t have the wait of the world on her shoulders, she had learned to talk more and it was reassuring to May to see them slowly getting back to that point over just a few weeks. Of course she thinks that a lot of the progress has been a result of their frequent video calls with Alya and visits from Flint. But May also knows that Robin and Daisy have a special bond and she is really hoping that this visit will help solidify the progress that Robin has made.

“I knew it! And your hair is longer too! My my my you are growing up.” Daisy smiled down at Robin. “Listen I got two people who are really excited to meet you. Remember how I told you about my sister Kora and our new teammate Daniel?” Robin nodded. “Well they came with me this time to meet you and” Daisy leaned down and whispered conspiratorially “they brought presents.”

May rolled her eyes again as Robin’s smile grew. Apparently, their teammates have decided to spoil Robin with new things but May wasn’t about to stop the fun yet.

“So are you ready to meet them?” Daisy asked offering her hand to Robin.

Robin nodded and grabbed Daisy’s hand.

The two newest members of their team-turned-family were waiting on the back porch each holding a present. 

“Robin, I’d like you to meet my younger sister Kora,”

“But I was born first!” 

Daisy kept talking unphased, “and Agent Daniel Sousa who we picked up in the 50s.” 

“Hi Robin,” Daniel said bending down her height, “I’ve heard so much about you and I love the drawings you send Daisy.”

Robin smiled and waved at Daniel before Kora took his spot. “Nice to meet you Robin. I brought you something special that I made using my powers.”

Robin took the present and tore off the paper. “Wow” she mumbled looking at the wooden plaque that had her name and a silhouette of a robin burned into the wood.

“What do you think Robin?” Daisy asked. “Kora thought you might like to hang it on your bedroom door.”

“It’s pretty. Thank you.” Robin said tracing the markings. “Can you show me your powers?”

May stepped in, “Maybe after dinner sweetie. Phil should be home any minute with pizza.”

“Pizza and movie night?” Daisy asked May who nodded. “Perfect. Daniel why don’t you give Robin her gift from the two of us now?”

Daniel handed Robin a gift bag and inside she pulled out DVDs for Frozen and Frozen 2.

Robin gasped, “Mom look what Daniel and Daisy got me!” running to May.

“I see! Now what do you say?” May smiled.

Robin ran back to Daisy wrapping her arms around her waist. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome honey. I know Frozen is one of your favorites and neither of these two old people have seen it yet.” Robin gasped. “I know right? Unbelievable. We will have to introduce them.”

“Tonight?” Robin asked looking at May.

“Sure why not. It will be like I’m at the Playground all over again.” May said smirking at Daisy.

Daisy laughed. “Come on May, you know you enjoyed our movie nights.”

Secretly, May did. After the whole Hydra fiasco, the younger agents needed a way to decompress once in a while so Trip took it upon himself to sneak off base and pick up a new movie once a week for him, Daisy and Jemma to watch, but everyone else was always invited. She and Phil would often find them singing to Disney movies, throwing popcorn at each other during comedies or asleep as the credits rolled after a Rom-Com. Frozen had definitely been a hit among Daisy and Jemma and it was the first movie to make Fitz smile after he woke up from his coma. While she never joined them for movie nights, too busy watching Coulson, she always enjoyed seeing them happy for those two hours. 

“I enjoyed that it kept you kids out of trouble for two hours.”

Daisy laughed and moved to hug May. “I missed you.” She whispered in May’s ear.

“Missed you too Dais.” May whispered back, returning the hug.

“Pizza has arrived!” Phil shouted from the kitchen, effectively ending the sweet moment.

“Coulson!” Daisy screamed, detaching herself from May and running inside followed by Robin while the rest lagged behind.

May’s heart leapt seeing both girls hugging Phil. She knew Daisy missed both of them a lot while in space and so she wasn’t surprised to see her tackle Phil but Robin who was still becoming affectionate with the two of them was a pleasant surprise. She shared a brief smile with Phil before he turned his complete attention to the girls who started telling him about their plans for the evening.

“They even got me Frozen 2! Phil, we get to watch Frozen 2 now!” Robin jumped excitedly showing him the movie.

“That’s awesome Robin, maybe Daisy is psychic and new exactly what movie you wanted!”

May rolled her eyes after that comment knowing it was no coincidence. Phil had definitely texted Daisy giving her ideas.

“Ok children,” May said loudly “lets get some pizza and salad and we can eat while we start the first movie.”

* * *

Hours later May felt truly at peace as the credits started rolling for Frozen 2. Daisy and Daniel were curled up on the loveseat although Daniel looked to be nodding off every few minutes. Kora was sprawled across the floor and had been absolutely captivated by the movies. It was nice to see a younger, more playful side of Kora and apparently Disney movies were the answer if the dancing and singing she did with Robin earlier were anything to go by. May made a mental note to ask Daisy if they had watched Mulan yet and if not, that was going to be tomorrow night’s movie just for Kora. Meanwhile, Robin fell asleep 30 minutes ago with her head resting on May’s lap who was gently stroking her hair and feet on Phil’s. May was suddenly very glad she had the forethought to have Robin get ready for bed between the two movies. She really didn’t want to ruin the peaceful moment, but she knew that she needed to put Robin in bed and the space crew needed to recover from their latest mission.

“I’m going to get Robin to bed. Phil can you get the girls set up in the bonus room and Daniel on the couch?” May said getting up from the couch.

“I’ll help you.” Daisy said coming over to pick up Robin, who only grumbled slightly, and followed May to her room.

May pulled back the covers and Daisy gently placed Robin down. May leaned down and kissed the girl’s forehead. Robin let out a mumbled, “love you mom” before falling deep asleep.

May caught her breathe for a second before repeating the sentiment back and turned back to the door where Daisy had stood waiting. She turned on the night light before walking out and shutting the door.

“First time she’s said it?” Daisy questioned softly.

“No, but it still catches me off guard every time.”

Daisy stopped them at the end of the hallway. “Just for the record, you’re doing an amazing job. For her only having been here for a month, she acts as if nothing traumatic even happened.”

May knew Daisy was right. Robin had come a long way in five weeks she’s been with them. After two weeks she was acting mostly normal, so Phil began her homeschooling and May had returned to teaching and running the Academy. Phil would take Robin to the park and library several afternoons a week and every weekend they would do one outing of Robin’s choosing to either a museum or rec center. May smiled just thinking about how much the girl was talking playing and laughing like a normal kid. May was definitely proud of her young charge.

“I’m glad you decided to look after her. She really loves you and you’re a great mom for her. It makes me happy that she won’t be bounced around the system with people who won’t take the time to understand her.” Daisy continued looking a smidge sheepish. May placed a warm hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Daisy,” May began knowing Daisy needed to hear what she would say next, “no kid should go through life thinking they are worth nothing. The system failed you and if any of us could change that we would in a heartbeat. But there is no way I will ever let what happened to you happen to Robin, okay?”

Daisy nodded with a smile. “I know.” She then gave May another hug. “You’re the best mom anyone could ever hope for, including me.”

May tried to not get choked up. She knew Daisy looked up to her as a mother figure and everyone knew she and Phil treated Daisy like a daughter, but it was special to hear the sentiment from Daisy herself. May felt like another tare in her heart was patched by Daisy’s words. Maybe she could do this parenting thing after all.

“You’re family Dais and I will always love you. I’m very proud of you kid.” May whispered in Daisy’s ear who was still holding her tightly.

“I know.” Daisy repeated trying to keep her tears at bay.

May gave Daisy one more tight squeeze before they parted and went off to find the rest of the crew. It didn’t take long to find them all chatting and sipping hot chocolate in the kitchen. Daisy went off and cuddled into Daniel’s side who gave her his mug before moving to make himself a new one. May walked over to Phil who handed her a cup of tea. She sipped it slowly, listening to Kora and Daisy tease each other. She leaned into Phil as he rested his hand on her back and kissed the top of her head. Breathing in the scent of her tea she was once again filled with a sense of peace and she never wanted this feeling to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed the Mama May and Daisy moment in this chapter because I know I did! I had fun writing this little 3-shot series and it makes the fact that AoS has ended hurt a little less. I can't promise that there will be more in this series but let me know if you want more. Anyways, I hope you stay safe and enjoy your week!


	4. Cookies + Huntingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long after Robin turns seven, May and Phil get an unexpected visit from some old friends who have several surprises up their sleeves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A bonus chapter that I thought of weeks ago and just now had time and motivation to write! Also, screw canon for not giving us Hunter and Bobbi back. This story is about Found Family and they are proud members of it.
> 
> Enjoy some fluff!

May was startled from her mindless grading and listening to Phil and Robin in the kitchen by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

“Phil, are you expecting anyone?” May narrowed her eyes at the door and felt for her pocketknife.

“No honey but it’s probably just that package I ordered.” Phil looked up from the cookies he was placing on a cooling rack to send May a soft smile.

That was when they heard something intriguing. _Two knocks. Three knocks. Two knocks._ That was a knock pattern that had been developed among the bus team after the fall of Shield that only a handful of other agents knew about.

May sprang up from her seat and ran to the door. What she saw through the peep hole nearly took her breath away. There stood Bobbi and Hunter with bright smiles on their faces.

“Phil! Get in here!” May yelled while opening the door.

“Bobbi! Hunter! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know just strolling through the neighborhood since we are new in town and wanted to get to know some of the neighbors.” Bobbi said smiling.

“You live here now?” 

“Just moved in last week. Now are you going to let us in?” Hunter said smirking.

“Of course,” May opened the door wider right as Phil and Robin walked around the corner.

“Bobbi? Hunter?” Phil said shocked.

“What’s up Coulson? But first, there is someone else you should meet.” Hunter said as both of them stepped to the side to reveal a small blonde toddler who couldn’t be older than 2 or 3.

“May, Coulson, we’d like you to meet our daughter Isabelle. Izzy can you say hi?” Bobbi said grinning and looking from May and Coulson to her daughter.

Izzy was gripping onto her parents’ pant legs and looked from the strange people to her parents. She whispered hi before wrapping herself around Hunter’s leg.

Hunter laughed slightly before picking the girl up. “It’s alright love. Remember these are good friends of mommy and daddy. They are excited to meet you.”

“Hi little one,” Phil said softly as he moved towards Hunter while Robin moved to stand by May. “Robin and I are making cookies to decorate. Would you like to join?”

Izzy lifted her head and gave a shy smile, nodding towards Phil.

“Well I know I always want cookies so let’s see if Coulson’s baking actually lives up to the stories. Come on baby Belle!”

Hunter moved in and together he and Phil walked towards the kitchen.

“Come on in Bobbi, it’s still too cold outside. I will make us some tea.” May said closing the door behind her. “Robin, don’t you want to continue making cookies?”

Robin grabbed May’s hand and stared at Bobbi.

“Hi Robin, I don’t think we’ve ever got the privilege to meet but Hunter has told me how special you are.” Bobbi said bending down to Robin’s height.

Robin looked at her another minute before saying, “Your wedding was crashed by ninja’s.”

Bobbi laughed, “that’s correct.”

Robin smiled and then ran off to the kitchen.

Bobbi stood back up and moved to give May a hug. “It’s really good to see you.”

May hugged her back, “likewise.”

They parted and both moved towards the kitchen where Phil had the kettle on the stove.

“Hunter would you like some tea as well?” May asked.

“Oh, if it’s some of your special blend then sign me up. You kept that stuff under lock and key at the base.”

May rolled her eyes but got the tea in question and three mugs down from the cupboard. Phil of course had already got Izzy to open up using his ‘character voices’ as May liked to call them. Hunter had her sat on the kitchen counter in front of him and next to Robin who was decorating her sugar cookies.

“So Izzy, how old are you?” Phil asked.

“I twee!” She said hold three fingers up. “My birday was last week!”

“Wow! Three years old! Did your parents get you any presents?” 

Izzy nodded her head and launched into a list of all of her presents. May and Bobbi moved to the kitchen table where they could still watch and listen to the cookie chaos but could also talk themselves.

“So, Izzy huh?” May asked.

Bobbi laughed. “Turns out Hunter is extremely sentimental, and I couldn’t say no to name.”

May smiled into her tea and listened as Bobbi kept talking.

“Izzy was a happy surprise that I found out about, surprisingly, while Hunter was helping Fitz get to the future. She’s actually been the glue to finally hold Hunter and I together. We still get hot headed and find missions to go on, but now we have a mutual reason to never be gone for more than a few days. She wasn’t planned, but she was the best gift that life has ever given me.”

May could hear the love and sincerity in Bobbi’s voice as she looked at her little girl. May glanced at Robin who was quietly telling the newcomers about her own birthday party about a month ago. Now that Robin had been living with her and Phil for around 5 months, May could share some of Bobbi’s sentiment. After everything that happened, May never envisioned being a mother, but here she was, and she had never been so happy in her entire life. Robin was a blessing that May still felt like she didn’t deserve.

“What about you? We talked with Fitz and Jemma last week who filled us in on big details but how did Robin get to be here? What are you both up to now?” Bobbi asked after a few moments.

May told her about the last mission, Coulson Academy, the car accident and how Robin has been adjusting. In return, Bobbi shared a broad overview of their last four or five years and how Fitz and Mack worked it out so that Bobbi and Hunter could move to live near May and Coulson.

“Why us? You could have moved near Fitz and Jemma or headquarters?”

“Because you guys are the heart of the team. When push comes to shove, this is where everyone will gravitate towards. Plus, you guys will be the best influences on our kids out of the bunch and can babysit if we both are on mission.”

May nodded her head but turned her head towards Bobbi with a smirk and glint in her eyes, “kids?”

Bobbi let out a somewhat nervous chuckle. “Right, that’s the last surprise. I’m pregnant with baby number 2!” Bobbi said with a hint of laughter at the end.

“That’s exciting, congratulations Bobbi!” May said gripping her hand.

“Thank you. I’m about 15 weeks and luckily haven’t started showing more than a sweater can hide so far.” They both laughed. “But yes, that was a big reason why we decided that now would be a good time for the move.”

“Well I’m happy for both of you and Phil will be elated to have a baby around.”

Bobbi laughed. “Just wait until you see Hunter. That mercenary is the softest man I know around babies. Izzy had him wrapped around her finger the minute he saw her.”

“And you think Robin doesn’t have Phil wrapped around her finger?” More laughter filled the table as they watched the two men of interest animatedly tell the girls a G rated version of one of their Shield missions. 

When the story was over both girls came over to the table with a plate and two cookies.

“Mom, I decorated a cookie just for you and Izzy helped finish one for her mommy!” Robin said to May holding out the plate to reveal two heart shaped cookies. Robin’s had purple and blue stripes and polka dots, and Izzy’s has a more abstract icing design.

“They’re wonderful. Thank you for letting Izzy help decorate and thank you for sharing sweetheart.” May said taking her cookie and giving Bobbi her’s.

Izzy crawled up on Bobbi’s lab and Robin sat beside May and the two girls asked about Phil and Hunter’s story. May took a moment to look around her kitchen and absorb the amount of joy in the room. If you asked her a year ago, she would have never predicted the sight before her, but now, she feels grateful knowing the last piece of their family is finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed some sweet Huntingbird fluff and my surprises! This chapter is officially the end of this mini-series but as always, I might be inspired for other things in this series. Let me know if you liked this bonus chapter or want more!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Any guesses for what's to come? 
> 
> Feel free to chat with me at herosofmarvelanddc on Tumblr!


End file.
